Hell Frozen Rain
by Rainfox88
Summary: Months since the Origami Killer, Ethan and Madison are married, and take a trip in dead of winter to go see her ailing mother. But soon she and Shaun are abducted by a man who calls himself Angel. Ethan and Jayden cross paths once more and risk everything
1. Prologue

**Hell Frozen Rain**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heavy Rain. All of its twisted, awesome, realistic characters and storyline are owned by QuanticDream.

* * *

**Hell Frozen Rain**

**by: Akira Yamaoka and Elizabeth Mary McGlynn (Silent Hill)**

_In your mind's eye lives a memory_  
_Hard to find, blinded by sorrow_  
_And her cold voice sings a melody_  
_Hear her sing, hell frozen rain falls down_

_She can't hear your voice._  
_She can't hear you call_  
_You have burned your choice_  
_If you're here, can you prove you're really here?_

_There is a moment in time_  
_When all the cards that you've played divide_  
_You feel the temperature dive_  
_And all your demons inside come crashing through_

_In your mind's eye lives a memory_  
_Hard to find, blinded by sorrow_  
_And a strange voice sings a melody_  
_Hear it sing, hell frozen rain falls down_

_Everything is wrong_  
_This is not my home, is it?_  
_Do I know your face?_  
_Does my mind wish to forget?_

_A toast to lonely souls_  
_Who never could take control of life_  
_And all the missing we love_  
_I hope the darkness they find will give them light_

_In your mind's eye lives a memory_  
_Hard to find, blinded by pain_  
_And a cold voice sings a melody_  
_Hear it sing, hell frozen rain_

_Our safe hearts feeling dangerous_  
_Missing truth frozen in lies_  
_Is your family just a memory?_  
_Once again, hell frozen rain falls down_

_Of all these pieces of broken dreams_  
_This one that scares and confuses me_  
_If all these things that you say are true_  
_You should be someone I always knew_

_In your mind's eye lives a memory_  
_Hard to find, blinded by pain_  
_And your father sings a melody_  
_Hear him sing, hell frozen rain_

_Our safe hearts feeling dangerous_  
_Missing truth frozen in lies_  
_Are your loved ones just a memory?_  
_Burning pain, hell frozen rain falls down_  
_Down... _

_Life is cold here. Empty hallowed ground_  
_In my head blood-colored rain falls down_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

The bitter wind swept across the cemetery with a wave of icy air, chilling the visitors in gloom. Thick, gray clouds loomed overhead, but more were rolling in threatening a winter storm.

Ten year old Shaun Mars skipped ahead of his father, wrapped up in his blue coat carrying a card and some flowers. The city of Philadelphia seemed gloomy today as autumn was slowly turning into winter. As Ethan Mars followed his son, he couldn't help but to feel a stab of sadness as he thought back to the events ten months prior.

_The whole city has changed since that day_, Ethan thought, watching as Shaun found his brother's grave.

It was Jason's gravesite. And though his other son died almost three years before, Ethan always came to him on his free time, usually once a month to leave a card and flowers. Shaun sat the flowers and card down at the base of the tombstone, looking onto the engraving the stone would hold forever.

_In loving memory of Jason Mars_

_May 21__st__, 2001- May 22__nd__, 2009_

_R.I.P_

Ethan still blamed himself to this day for what happened. He knew that life had to go on, however. It was a slow recovering process, but he found himself getting there day by day. It helped with Shaun and Madison around. Ethan hadn't had a blackout in months, and finally felt free from the trauma of the accident. He was still recovering from the trauma of the Origami Killer. All three of them were. The missing digit on his left pinky was a constant reminder, along with the scars physically. To Ethan, the worst of the matter was the emotional trauma. It was all but forgotten, but it was definitely starting to be easier to live with.

"Dad, do you think Jason is watching over us?" Shaun asked, looking up to his father.

"Of course he is," Ethan answered, twitching a smile.

"I think he wants me to have another brother or sister."

"What?" Ethan grunted, and then smiled. "Well, I would think so." Ethan then paused, thinking back to Grace, his ex-wife. He would always love her as the mother of his children, but the two of them had grown apart since Jason's death, and especially since the Origami Killer. "Is your mother pregnant with…uhhh…"

"Steve, Dad," Shaun giggled. "You can never remember his name. No, she isn't."

"Oh, right," Ethan mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Dad, I want another brother! Or maybe a little sister so I can beat up any boys who are mean to her when we get older!"

Ethan blinked, surprised at his son's words. Shaun was definitely insinuating about him and Madison. Ethan could only smile at Shaun. He and Madison had been married for barely a month, the wedding taking place in October with all the autumn colors. He remembered everything so perfectly, from the reception to their night together to consummate the wedding. Though, Ethan doubt that either he or Madison would ever forget their night together in that old hotel. The wedding had taken place on a week that Ethan didn't have Shaun, but was relieved to see that Grace and Steve came with Shaun to it. It was definitely the perfect autumn wedding. With November crawling by, Ethan was noticing a continual change in the weather. Winter was definitely coming.

"Okay, okay. You know you will get another brother or sister down the line," Ethan chuckled, patting Shaun on the shoulder.

"Yes!" Shaun laughed.

"Hey, you two. Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get out of the office," came a familiar voice that brought Ethan's heartbeat up. He and Shaun turned to see Madison just reaching them.

Ethan reached out his arm to pull her into him, kissing her on the lips. "It's fine. We just got here too."

"Yeah, Dad says I can have a little brother and sister from you, Madison!" Shaun exclaimed.

Madison laughed softly at the boy's words, looking to her husband. "Did he now?"

"I have no idea where he came up with that," Ethan defended, smiling.

"Well, I suppose we could work something out," Madison joked, smiling down at Shaun.

"Promise?" Shaun asked.

"Promise!" Madison answered, extending her hand. Shaun took it and they shook on it.

Ethan scratched his head. "Do I not get a say in this?"

"Apparently not," Madison chuckled, moving in to hug her husband. Ethan wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on the top of her head.

"I guess I can't complain," he said, smiling.

"Dad, I'm hungry!"

"Didn't you just eat?"

"No, you got distracted talking to Kevin, remember?"

"Where does the time go?" Ethan sighed. He turned to Madison. "Do you have time for lunch before we have to take him back to Grace?"

Madison checked her wristwatch, smiling. "Of course I do."

"Great!" Shaun yelled, jumping up and down. "Let's go!"

***

The large, luxurious house sat in silence. Most of the lights were off as dusk was slowly turning into night. The property sat in a private location just outside Washington D.C. No matter where it was, however, the cold was still bittersweet to the touch outside.

Norman Jayden sat in the darkness of his study room. The hours seemed to have blurred together, but it also didn't help that he had been searching through ARI's database for two hours straight. His head was pounding, but he could not bring himself to stop until he found what he was looking for within the clues. He flailed his arms about, zipping through his files. To anyone else, it may have looked as if he was throwing random motions here or there in thin air, but to Jayden, he found himself in ARI's world with nothing in his reach.

"Shit!"

He tore the sunglasses off, collapsing into his chair. There was an immediate release of pressure from within his skull. Jayden groaned as he felt the pulse of pain start to worsen. Soon he started feeling the normal symptoms that would follow, and he was soon finding himself resisting the urge for Triptocaine. Jayden had quit the drug cold turkey months ago, and then found his way addicted to it once again. So now he was trying to quit once more. However, ARI's side effects always seemed to make matters worse. It was because of ARI that Jayden got addicted to Triptocaine in the first place, to ease the pain and effects.

_C'mon Norman, keep yourself together damn it…_

He heard a whimper next to him. Jayden looked over to see his Doberman peering at him curiously. The six year old male dog had been Jayden's only companion for years. The Doberman cocked his head, cropped ears pointing forward.

"Yeah, I know, Apollo. It's time to call it quits."

Apollo snorted at him, and then soon whimpered again. Jayden realized that his cheek was warm. He moved his ungloved hand to feel, and then grimaced to see blood there. Jayden tore off ARI's glove, tossing it aside and getting to his feet. He was very lightheaded as he walked for the nearby bathroom. Apollo got to his paws and followed his owner into the bathroom.

Jayden looked into the mirror, saw his left eye bleeding. He couldn't even feel it, save for the warm blood on his cheek. He turned the water on and washed it all out, making sure to douse his face to ward off the sickness that was coming from withdrawal.

"This investigation isn't going anywhere. I'm stuck," Jayden heaved, rubbing his temples.

A politician had been murdered here in D.C. Jayden had been on the investigation for almost a month now, and his trails were going cold. It seemed now that ARI was doing more harm than good. Jayden never understood why he kept the old model. There was a new ARI that was out, one that was supposed to have no side effects. The director himself offered a pair to Jayden, but the young FBI agent found that he couldn't let go of these ones for some reason.

The only thing he could figure for himself was that it was because it still held the information from the Origami Killer. If he let this ARI go, Jayden would no longer have free access to the files. He couldn't understand, but that investigation nearly ten months ago had left an imprint on him. Even though it was closed, the case still stuck to him, even to this day. For a moment, he thought back and wondered how Ethan Mars and his son, Shaun, were doing.

_Probably better than you will ever be…_

Clenching his jaw, Jayden made his way back out into his dark study. Apollo followed his master again. Jayden sat down, becoming lost in thought of the investigation. He petted the Doberman as the dog sat down beside him. Jayden knew he should keep himself going, but he suddenly felt exhausted, knowing that if he overindulged in ARI, he would end up killing himself. It was best that he just rested for the night.

"I don't know about you, Apollo, but it looks like I am screwed for the night. Maybe something will come up tomorrow."

The Doberman barked at his owner in reply, making Jayden twitch a smile. The FBI agent left his study room with his dog to head upstairs to his bedroom. All the while, Jayden felt as if this case was insufficient for some reason. Winter was coming in fast, but he had a feeling that the case he was on right now wasn't going to matter very soon. He was reminded of the dream he had a few nights ago. He was in a different town, covered in ice from some kind of ice storm. But he was having to search the streets for something.

Jayden wasn't one to care about dreams. They were just pictures in the head revolving around the brain's highlights of certain points of recent activity. And though Jayden hadn't been around any ice, he was sure it was because he was worrying about freezing rain that was on the news, mixed with his anxiety with the case he was on now.

_No use dwelling on it now. I have to get my ass into bed!_

***

Madison had no idea what to say as she stood there in the kitchen on her cell phone. Her younger sister, Kimberly, had called to tell her about their mother. Madison's mother was sick. They suspected it was from her recent heart surgery she had a month prior. Madison felt bad. She hadn't seen her mother or sister in almost a year, and they lived only a state over in Delaware.

Madison saw Ethan watching her closely as she talked to Kim. He looked a little concerned for her, so she tried easing him with a small smile. Their Boxer puppy they had got for Shaun came running into the kitchen, sliding on the wooden floor. The flashy fawn dog was a little female named Rosa. The pup went straight over to Ethan to grab his pants leg.

"Well, keep me up to date with Mom, okay? I will try and get out there soon," Madison sighed, feeling slightly depressed.

"_I will, but you know, Mom has been wondering when you were going to come and visit anyways. I mean, no one has met your new husband."_

Madison chuckled. "I know, I know. I will see what I can work out okay, sis? I will talk to you later. Love you."

"_Love you two, Mad. Bye."_

Madison flipped her cell phone shut, sighing once again. She sat the phone onto the nearby counter she was leaning on. Ethan walked over to her. Little Rosa followed him on clumsy paws.

"What's going on?"

"My mother is sick. They think she caught an infection after her heart surgery but they aren't sure," Madison answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ethan mumbled, pulling her in to hug her.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Madison answered. "She and my sister keep bugging me to come out and visit, especially so they can meet you."

"Is that so?" Ethan chuckled. "Well, that sounds like no problem. As soon as I have a break on this project, how about we go? I'm sure I can talk Grace into letting Shaun go too. It will be good to get out of the city for once."

"I hear ya on that," Madison laughed. "That sounds wonderful, Ethan…thank you."

Ethan smiled, pulling her in to kiss her lovingly. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

They heard rambunctious puppy barks erupt from below. The married couple looked down to see Rosa staring up at them, floppy hear hanging back and docked tail wiggling like crazy.

"Uh-oh, what are we going to do about Rosa when we go?" Ethan asked. "If I ask Grace, it would be a definite no."

"Hmm…I bet I can talk Sam to take her. He loves dogs. He has a few at his place that could also keep little Rosa company. Isn't that right, Rosa?"

Rosa barked, pawing at Madison's shin. Ethan nodded at his wife. "Sounds good."

Madison turned to grab her phone from off the counter. She soon felt nausea consume her and for a moment, she had to park herself over the sink. Ethan noticed that she had paled and wasn't looking good.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just…I feel a little sick, that's all," Madison sighed, recovering from the nausea. "I think I am gonna go take some pills. I will be right back."

Ethan reluctantly nodded at her, watching her slip out of the kitchen and head upstairs. He heaved a sigh, looking down to Rosa, who was sitting on her haunches, little head cocked to watch Madison curiously. The Boxer puppy refocused her attention on Ethan, whining softly.

"Yeah, I know, girl," Ethan stated softly.

* * *

**A/N: I played and beat this game and was blown away! I just had to write a fanfiction for it! :) So, if you didn't get enough of the storyline in the summary, you can go to my profile for a little more info. I hope people will enjoy reading this, because I can tell that I am going to love writing it! XD The story evolves around Ethan, Madison, Shaun, and Jayden. The song Hell Frozen Rain is a Silent Hill song by Akira Yamaoka and Elizabeth Mary McGlynn. I thought the lyrics were perfect for what I have planned in this story, so thought it only right to post the lyrics here in the prologue! It is an absolutely fantastic song! If you haven't heard it, look it up and give it a listen! XD Okay, I will stop babbling now! So here is the Prologue of my Heavy Rain fanfiction! Ta-duh! Hope all of you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :**)


	2. Chapter 1: Winter

**Chapter 1: Winter**

Madison felt like banging her head against her desk. The journalist felt that the day was dragging on much slower than usual. She had not had a very good day in the few hours it had started out. Madison was uneasy, sitting at her desk tapping her pen as she stared at the computer screen. This morning she was sick. Madison grimaced as she recalled vomiting several times in the toilet. Her shower made her feel dizzy and sick as well. Luckily, Ethan had been out like a log. She didn't want him worrying about her.

Madison had taken Rosa outside to go potty, and that was when she started to feel better. She came to work on her motorcycle after kissing Ethan goodbye. While at the office, Madison had better days before. She was stressed over everything it seemed. She was constantly worrying about her mother, and herself wondering why she was sick. Madison was supposed to be working on her story for the bank robbery on Southside that killed three cops, two civilians, and both robbers. Her notes sat there next to her pen as she tapped it, but she could not get her brain to focus on the story.

"Mad? Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Madison jumped at the voice, looking up from her cubicle to look at Sam. "Geez, Sam! Don't scare me like that."

Sam grinned down at her. Madison thought of Sam as an uncle. She had known him since she was in grade school. He was high on the totem pole here at Turpentine General. He was the one to really hook her job as a journalist. Sam had untidy dirty blonde hair with a light beard and mustache. He was in good shape for his age and had a wife and two teenaged daughters.

"Sorry. But seriously, you don't look so good," he said.

"I was sick this morning, but I'm fine now. I'm just a little stressed about my mom right now," Madison answered, trying to shrug it off.

"Morning sickness?" he asked, grinning.

Madison threw her pen at him, laughing. "Will you shut up about that?"

Sam barely dodged the flying pen. "Well, you are getting a little pudgy."

"I am not!"

"I bet you a hundred bucks you are pregnant," he stated, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I know my own body, Sam. I think I would know, wouldn't you?"

Sam shook his head. "But I am older and wiser and have a wife that had two. Look, you have been sick for a few weeks and don't try to deny it. You keep giving excuses of it being a stomach virus or a cold or something. Why don't you make yourself a doctor's appointment and just go?"

"It's winter, Sam. There are a lot of things going around," Madison sighed.

"There you go again making excuses," Sam chuckled.

"Alright, alright! I will make an appointment, are you happy now?" Madison growled.

"Yes," Sam answered, smiling. He then looked down at his watch. "It's lunch time. Best time to call and make it!"

"Just get out of here before I make you eat a knuckle sandwich," Madison laughed.

Madison left to go on her lunch break. She made sure to call the doctor and make her appointment before getting home to Ethan. They scheduled her at the end of next week, in which Madison could only comply. As soon as Madison entered through the front door of their house, she was greeted by Rosa. The Boxer puppy wiggled her entire butt in excitement. Madison bent down to pet Rosa. She figured Ethan was upstairs in his room working on his latest project. Just as Madison entered into the kitchen with Rosa following along, she saw Ethan making his way downstairs.

"Isn't it a little too cold for you to be driving your motorcycle?" he greeted, kissing her briefly.

"I asked myself the same question as I was driving down the road," Madison laughed. "How's your newest project coming along?"

Ethan slightly smiled, shrugging. "It's coming. I'm not having much luck today."

"Same here," Madison answered. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Sam was telling me about a new place that opened up in that new shopping center. Want to try it out?"

Ethan nodded. "Sounds good. We can take the car. Just make sure you take it on your way back to work. I don't need you getting sick on me. Well…sicker."

Madison twitched a smile. "You don't want to take care of me?"

"You know that isn't what I meant," Ethan chuckled, grabbing his jacket. Madison grabbed the keys to the car while Ethan put Rosa in her crate. The couple slipped out of the house to go to lunch together.

* * *

The old, abandoned warehouse was dim, damp, and cold. Norman had no idea why he was here really. ARI's database led him here due to the tracks he found at the location of body, some twenty miles up into the city. The warehouse sat out at the end of the urban area, surrounded by construction sites. According to his clues, Jayden had figured the killer was driving a black 4x4 Dodge Ram, probably between the years of a 1998 or 1999. His partner had the easy job of hunting up all the Dodge trucks of the same years up on file. Ross Landon wasn't his permanent partner; they were just chosen to work together on this particular case.

Though Jayden didn't have a problem with Ross, he felt as if he worked better alone. He did have to hand it to Ross though. The man knew what he was doing, and he was much easier to get along with than Jayden's experiences with Lieutenant Carter Blake back in Philadelphia with the Origami Killer case.

Jayden had searched the entire perimeter of the old warehouse. There were signs of a Dodge being here, but nothing to suspect the killer had been. ARI was coming up clean as he looked around inside and outside. The dirt was soft inside, due to the damp conditions and the smell of mildew that lingered. Outside, snow blanketed every scrap of evidence that there could have been 24 hours ago. The old version of ARI he had was not equipped to deal with cold conditions like this. It couldn't pick anything up under the snow like the new models supposedly could do.

_Then why do you still have these old pair, Norm? _Jayden asked himself. He heaved a sigh, knowing this was a waste of time. He knew if he was going to be outside in these freezing temperatures, he would have to get a new pair of ARI sunglasses.

Inside ARI was able to pick up things from the absent of snow. But Jayden could not find anything suspicious or useful. Dead rodents, tracks from various types of animals and old junk from years prior did not help him here. It just didn't make sense. The geo-analysis pin pointed this warehouse, but there was nothing here.

_What a shitty day….having to work in this goddamn cold and I have nothing to show for it…_

Jayden decided to call it quits for now. He needed to head back to the FBI building, maybe stop by to see if the director will issue him a new model of ARI to see if it will help. Just as he headed for the large swinging barn-like doors that would lead outside into the snowy cold, he heard a low rumbling sound coming up. Grunting, Jayden went to the nearest window to look out. A black 4x4 Dodge Ram was pulling up, definitely a 1999 model. It had a stainless steel ram guard on the grille, and chrome rims on all terrain tires.

Jayden was now relieved that he parked his car up the road a bit, where there was other cars to keep it safe. It was a long walk in the cold down to this warehouse, but it proved to be worth it now that somebody was pulling up in what he wanted to see.

The FBI agent decided his best option was to hide until he could be able to get the preemptive strike on the man that jumped out of the truck. The man didn't look like much, but in the years of Jayden's career, he learned not to judge a book by its cover. The man was in his early thirties, dark hair, brown eyes, looked to be in good shape. He definitely had more meat than Jayden then.

_Let's just hope he doesn't have a weapon…_

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the chapters will get longer as I write more lol! Uh-oh, Jayden might be in trouble! And well, Madison and Ethan are doing fine, but that might all change lol. Again, sorry for the short chapter and they will get longer as the story unfolds! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! XD Oh, and I could NOT find the name of the company that Madison worked for so if anyone could please tell me I will change whatever I called it in this chapter. I don't own the game, though I will soon once I get the money, I had it through my Gamefly and sent it back already and forgot the name of the newspaper she worked for...sigh...so if anyone could tell me thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 2: Positive

**Chapter 2: Positive**

The bathroom was silent in the late evening. The last of the sun's rays were peeking through the window and curtains. Madison sat on the toilet waiting for the result from the pregnancy test. She could only smile at the thought on what Sam would say when he learned that she had skipped out on her doctor's appointment. All she needed to do was this simple little test to prove to him that she wasn't pregnant. Ethan was gone, leaving her in the house alone. He went to go pick up Shaun from Grace's place. They were supposed to have gotten him earlier in the day, but Ethan went ahead and let Grace keep him a little longer since she had family coming in so Shaun could see them.

It wasn't that Madison didn't want to get pregnant. She just felt that she was just sick from the coming of winter. But as she watched as the test was finished, she couldn't help the grin that came to her beautiful face. It was positive.

_Sam, you dog! You were right!_

A great sense of happiness came from her, and as Madison sat the test down on the sink, she left the bathroom to go wait for Ethan and Shaun to return. She couldn't wait to tell them the news. Though it was a bit too soon from their plans, Madison knew that Ethan would be ecstatic. Shaun would get his wish as well. Madison knew it was her time. She was ready to bear this child. She had been telling Ethan since their relationship started that she wanted a child with his eyes. He had the most beautiful of eyes to her.

To Madison, this felt like a true sign that their lives were moving forward. Their lives were moving on from the Origami Killer ten months ago.

Madison closed her eyes, smiling. _We deserve this…_

* * *

Jayden hid behind a pile of junk as the front doors to the warehouse were swung open. Cold air from outside spilled in, dropping the inside temperature even more. Jayden remained calm, gripping his gun readily and peeking out to watch from the shadows. The stranger came in, looking around, not out of suspicion and worry, but out of a sense of habit. Jayden could tell that this man came here often. As a profiler, Jayden was able to tell right off the bat that this man was exactly what he was looking for in this case.

_He's the killer…I just know it…_

The man left. Jayden waited patiently. He could hear the suspect start the powerful engine of the Dodge outside. Slowly, the 4x4 pickup pulled into the security of the warehouse and was shut off. The headlights died, and the driver got out. The man stalked to the front doors to close and lock them up.

Norman could see that there was something else in the cab of the truck moving around, but the dark tint of the windows along with the shadows of the warehouse made it impossible to make out. He grimaced.

_Maybe there are two of them…_

If that was the case then Jordan was in a dilemma. It would be dangerous to take on two men alone. He could try and stay hidden until they left, watching to see what they were doing here. But as the man came around to the passenger side of the Ram, he opened the door, revealing the thing that was moving around in the cab. Jayden's eyes widened, knowing he was as good as caught now. A black pit bull jumped from the cab onto the ground. It only took a moment's time of sniffing before the dog caught Jayden's scent and was growling.

The man paused, staring down at the dog. Jayden watched the man stiffen, as if knowing by his dog's growl that he was being watched. Jayden's mind was working fast on how to react to this situation. The pit bull was coming straight for him. The owner pulled a handgun that was hidden in his coat.

"Diesel I swear this better not be another rat you are after!" the man shouted, cocking the gun.

Oh but Jayden was a rat. The right kind of rat that this man would want to get rid of. Jayden knew that his hideout was as good as compromised. The FBI agent could only wonder how he was always able to get himself into these kinds of situations.

_Well…here goes nothing…_

* * *

Ethan could just not fathom what was up with Madison. She seemed so lively and spirited…well, more than usual. He glanced down at Shaun, who looked just as curious about Madison's mood as well. Ethan had returned with Shaun for almost an hour ago. He could tell that Madison really wanted to say something, but she just wouldn't spill the beans. Rosa was even watching Madison curiously, cocking her head slightly and leaving her toy forgotten.

"Honey? What are you up to?" Ethan asked, studying his wife closely.

Madison smiled lovingly. "Nothing. I just have good news, that's all."

"Good news? Like what?" Shaun exclaimed.

"Were you planning on telling us anytime soon?" Ethan chuckled.

"Well, I was going to wait until just before bed, but I guess I can tell you two now."

"You guess?" Ethan mocked, grinning.

Madison stood before them as Ethan and Shaun sat on the couch, looking up at her. Shaun waited with a grin patiently. Madison could very well see Ethan trying to think on what the news could be.

"I'm…pregnant."

"Yes!" Shaun shouted.

Ethan shot to his feet. "What? Wait! When?" he fumbled.

Madison hugged Ethan, kissing him for a moment. "I took a test. Sam kept telling me I was, so I thought I would take a test and find out. So no, I don't have a stomach virus. So now I get to go to work tomorrow and tell him he was right."

"This is great!" Ethan shouted, scooping her up. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

The boxer puppy was up on her paws now, running over to them to join in on the glee that was spreading. She yipped and pawed at Shaun, who ran around happily.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to wait for the right moment," Madison giggled. "I guess I better call Kim and let her and mom know the good news!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile for the update lol. I am also sorry for the short chapter! Don't worry, they will get longer once the story gets going. My first few chapters are always short lol. If there are any problems with the change of scenes of earlier chapters, it is because FF has changed their format, and now they do not recongize my astrix as borders. I am trying to fix this problem currently, so I apologize if I missed some! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**


End file.
